Bolt's Arrival in Sonics town!
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: This is my first fanfic describing one of my OC's arrival in Sonics Town READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Arrival!

This is my first story explaining how my OC met sonic So try to not be so harsh but criticism is acceptable NOW ON TO THE STOR

**This is my first story explaining how my OC met sonic So try to not be so harsh but criticism is acceptable NOW ON TO THE STORY!!**

It was a beautiful day on mobius for traveling thought Bolt the Wolf. The sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in the sky just the way he liked it!

"What a great day' he thought.

He had heard of the exploits of Sonic the Hedgehog and after numerous times he heard it he got up and proclaimed" That's it im goin there myself!"

It didn't matter much to him whether he met the famous Sonic or not, he was mostly going because of the action he knew he would find. Bolt was a daredevil and always up for some action." _Heck Sonic may need some help from me!" _he thought.

He had been traveling for a few days but he had a map so he wasn't concerned with getting lost. Bolt saw the city at noon today and had stopped for the night. Gathering some wood he started a fire, he had some bread left over and a few apples left so happily tucked in to his meal.

Finishing his meal he looked up at the last few rays of sunlight and thought" Tomorrows going to be fun I just know it!" He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning he woke early (he normally does this but not always) and headed out. He started running towards the city at full speed either dodging around or jumping over any thing in his way. For awhile he worked on his balance by jumping from branch to branch for a mile. "_I am going to a place filled with action, I gotta stay fit!"_ he thought to himself. After a half hour he finally reached a path that lead to the city surrounded by trees and flower bushes filled with all sorts of colors and smells, he figured he would take a nap and head to his friend Rick's house who he had made arrangements to stay with till he built a place for himselfto stay. He also had another friend in the city, Zoe a girl ferret but he didn't wanna bother her and he knew Rick had a spare bedroom at his house. He was gonna sleep for awhile now because he wanted to be awake to see the sights at night.

This ends chapter one! Hope you like this one and the next!


	2. The meeting

TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO

**TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO!! Story time!**

Bolt the Wolf had selected a medium sized tree and was sleeping in one of the branches peacefully. It was 2:00, he had been asleep for about 1 hour. Up until then nothing had really happened until he felt a rush of wind that almost knocked him off his branch, this halfway woke him up but he was still asleep until… "SOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCC!!"

He woke up with a start "what the hell?!" he looked down to see a blue blur far down the road and a pink hedgehog screaming that bloody murder. He muttered "wonder what's with her, did whatever that blue blur is steal something from her?" then mentally slapping himself he thought "_This is my chance to make a name for myself and get some action_!" Pulling out one of his lighting shards he puts it in his armors containment unit and runs off at very high speeds after the cobalt speedster.

After running for 5 minutes he sees the blur again but as he gets closer he makes out the shape of a hedgehog "Wait a minute your Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!!" he yells at Sonic.

Hearing what he says Sonic turns around and yells back "You know me obviously but who are you?!"

"Im Bolt the Wolf!!" Bolt says back, by now he is just behind Sonic, "wait, if your Sonic then that means the little pink screamer back there must be.. Amy??"

"Yea she has been chasing me all day!" Sonic replied.

"Hey she's got that big metal hammer right?"

"Yea she's probably gonna smack me with it if she catches me." Then remembering something Sonic says "Hey wait! how are you running this fast?"

"Its called a lighting shard, it increases the speed and reflexes of any creature that knows how to use them! But it doesn't last forever, now here's my idea.."


	3. The plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan!

"If you've got a plan to get her off my back I defiantly wanna hear it!" Sonic said as he and Bolt were running along.

"Okay here's my idea, I have a powerful magnet with me, we could use that to make Amy's hammer stick to the ground! Even if it doesn't stop her completely it'll at least slow her down." Bolt said.

"Alright let's give it a try!" Sonic replied. Bolt produced the magnet out of his suit and dropped it onto the ground kicking some dirt on to it in case Amy spotted it and figured out his idea.

Amy was following down Sonic down the path, she had seen the green blur go next to Sonic but so set on her goal she didn't think much of it. As she approached the magnet she felt her hammer starting to go towards the ground, as she passed it the hammer flew to the ground with enough force to take her feet out from under her. As she was pulling on the hammer she unearthed the magnet, staring at it angrily she screamed "YOU CANT AVOID ME FOREVER SONIC!!"

Looking back they saw as Amy fell and stopping a mile ahead they both sat down on a bench laughing. "Man if she figures out I did that im totally dead" Bolt said between laughs. "It wont look good making a bad first impression on her like that."

"Ahh no worrys man ill take the heat for you for this one, after all I kinda owe you one after that!" Sonic said between his laughter fits.

"Thanks man, that totally makes us even." Bolt replied.

"Hey Bolt, you got a place to stay?" Sonic asked

"Yea im stayin with my friend Rick the Dragon over on 12653 Windover rd" Bolt answered

"Okay ill have to stop by for a visit sometime, Oh and here's my cell number and my address" Sonic then handed over a piece of paper with the Address and numbers. "Hey Bolt you wanna meet the gang tonight?"

"Sure I would! Who knew the first day I got here id meet and help Sonic the Hedgehog and meet his friends! Ricks got one heck of a surprise ahead. Can I take my friend Zoe along? She has wanted to meet you guys for awhile.

"Yea the more the merrier!" Sonic answered.

"Alright me, Rick, and Zoe will meet at your house at say… Seven?" Sonic agreed and the both went back to there house to prepare.

**THUS END'S THIS CHAPTER STAY TUNED IM NOT DONE WITH THIS YET!**


	4. Rick,Zoe and Sonic CO!

Its time for you to meet my other OC's and see them meet Sonic and the game

**Its time for you to meet my other OC's and see them meet Sonic and the gang!(lol chapter name rhymes) and due to dynamite man(tyvm 4 reviewing) This chaps gonna be longer!**

Bolt had made it to 12653 Windover road and Ricks house. It was two stories tall but looked a little bit bigger because Rick had to have high ceilings to support his height which was almost seven feet! This intimidated many people but not Bolt. He took one look at Rick and said "With a guy like you around there would definitely be some action!"

Bolt walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a moment heavy footsteps were heard and Rick answered the door. Rick, looking straight ahead, didn't notice Bolt at first because Bolt was shorter than him. Bolt smiled and said "Yo big guy! Down here!"

Rick looked down angrily, but upon seeing Bolt the anger immediately vanished from his face and a smile appeared instead. "Bolt! Nice to see you've finally arrived. What took you so long? But first come in and make yourself comfortable."

Both mobians walked into the house. Bolt looked around, the room was scarcely furnished. The walls were white and the carpet was a tan color, there was a door leading into a plain kitchen and some stairs to the left of the door, a couch, Recliner and loveseat were around a TV and behind them was a fireplace. "Nice place Rick. Could use some paint but nice."

"Thanks Bolt I gotta pretty nice job, I own a chain of restaurants called Flamers bar and grill." Rick replied. "Your rooms upstairs but tell me your story first."

"Okay" Bolt replied and began his story, starting at his departure and ending with him and Sonic laughing on the bench. "That wasn't exactly nice what you did to Amy, she just wants Sonic to notice her that's all"

"Well I talked to Sonic first so I only really got his side of the story.. plus he said he would cover for me since I got him away from her." Bolt defended

"Okay but try to be nice to Amy you never know if Sonic will forget to cover for you. You don't want that girl mad at you that's for sure!"

"Agreed, now im gonna check out my room." Bolt said. Walking up the stairs he came to a hallway with his room to the left, a bathroom and Rick's Room at the end of the hallway. "_Better, not go in there without permission."_ Bolt thought and went into his room. Like most of Rick's house it was pretty plain, there was just a twin bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and some drawers. "Man this place could really use some decorating." He said to himself.

After putting his stuff down and changing into a blue t-shirt and some jeans he walked downstairs. Rick was watching some TV while sitting on the couch. "Get up lazybones we gotta go meet Sonic!" Bolt said.

"Ok ok!" Rick said taking mock offense as he got up and walked to the door. Bolt opened the door and walked out with Rick behind him. "So where does Sonic live eh?" Rick asked. Taking out the piece of paper Bolt read aloud

"16784 Speed street." Well that kinda figures Bolt said after reading the note. "The fastest thing alive lives on Speed Street."

d

"Lets just get going." Rick said. They walked to the street corner and called and not wanting to get lost in unfamiliar surroundings Bolt called a cab. When it pulled up and they got inside the dog who was the driver asked "Where do you wanna go?"

Bolt gave the dog Zoe's Address and waited to arrive. After a few minutes they arrived at a small but homey looking yellow house. Wanting it to be a surprise Bolt asked Rick to get her. Rick went out and rang the doorbell. Zoe came to the door and smiled when she saw the large form of Rick. Rick

asked her to come to the cab saying they were doing something special but not telling what.

Upon getting into the cab she smiled with surprise at seeing Bolt. "Long time no see Zoe!" Bolt exclaimed smiling back warmly. Rick just rolled his eyes and got in.

"So Bolt where we goin?" Zoe asked. "Ooooh just to meet some people" Bolt said back. "Who?" Zoe persisted. "No one special just Sonic and his friends down at a little place they know." OMG REALLY SONIC and C.O!!" Zoe exclaimed. "The one and only." Bolt said nonchalantly. "Oh quit acting so nonchalant about it and tell me how!" Zoe said. As they road to the restaurant Bolt retold his story to Zoe.

They arrived at the restraint which was called Calypso's. The entrance was a staircase which lead to a dimly lit but nevertheless cozy room. The gang immediately noticed Shadow sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. "From what I've heard that's kinda typical of Shadow." Bolt said as he looked around the room for the others. "You cant always trust the media Bolt. Give him a chance, you know like you shoulda done with _Amy.._" Rick said with obvious emphasis on the word Amy.

After looking for awhile they saw Cream waving at them and walked over. Amy gave Sonic a scornful look and said "So Sonic why don't you introduce us?" she said with obvious anger in her voice. _" I guess this means Sonic kept his promise and im off the hook with Amy."_ Bolt thought. "Well… This is Bolt the Wolf, the big guy im guessing is Rick the Dragon and I guess that means the one shying away behind Bolt would be Zoe Ferret?" Sonic said then with a mischievous gleam in his eye he said "So Bolt is Zoe your _girlfriend_ or something?" He said.

Rick, upon seeing Zoe's discomfort stepped in and said "What about you and Amy? And you forgot to introduce us to your friends." Sonic turned red at that and stuttered. Starting to point at Rouge his friends introduced themselves. "Im Rouge though you probably already know that," the ivory bat said. "Im Miles but you can call me Tails the little fox said. Regaining his confidence Sonic introduced the rest "The silver hedgehog is Silver, the cat next to him is Blaze, sitting next to them is Cream and over there is Knucklehead." Sonic said. "My names KNUCKLES." Knuckles said gruffly. "Hey you forgot me Sonic! Im Amy Rose it's a pleasure to meet you." She was all smiles to them but all mean looks to Sonic. Looking away, Sonic called out " Hey Shadow quit being antisocial and introduce yourself!" The black hedgehog came over with a scowl and said " Im Shadow, that's all you need to know."

After introductions they all ordered and eat and talked happily. After a long night and numerous cell phone numbers and addresses Bolt called a cab and the all said there goodbyes and got in. Zoe got off first because her house was closer. "Bye Bolt bye Rick!" Zoe said "Thanks for a great time tonight, call me!" and walked to her house. They rode the rest of the way home in silence. After getting in his bed exhausted Bolt thought about how great his day was. "_Man what a day! This place really is exiting I cant wait for the action I know im gonna find."_

That's the end! Hoped ya like it! I only own Bolt,Rick, and Zoe NOT anyone else but you know that already. More stories some other time! REVIEW PLOX!


End file.
